Threat warning systems are used to detect a weapon directed at a target, with the target usually containing the threat warning system. For example, military aircraft may include missile warning systems to detect missiles fired at the aircraft. Referring to FIG. 1 there is illustrated a functional block diagram of one example of a missile warning system 100 that detects the presence of a missile 110 (or other threat) fired at the host platform on which the system 100 is installed. The missile warning system 100 includes a detector system 120, including for example, a sensor array 130 and associated optics 140 configured to detect missiles 110 within a field of view of the sensor array. The sensor array 130 may typically include infrared sensors that capture images of the field of view. Processing circuitry 150 receives the images from the sensor array 130 and analyzes the images to detect a missile 110. In some systems, the processing circuitry 150 may generate a general directional determination indicating an area from which the missile 110 may have been launched and optionally an arrival angle at which the missile is approaching the host platform. For example, some systems divide the field of view of the sensor array 120 into quadrants by azimuth angle, and identify the quadrant from which the missile likely originated. Presently, information to warn an occupant of the host platform (e.g., the pilot of an aircraft) of the approaching missile is generally presented to the occupant through a simple display 160, for example, an arrow pointing to the identified quadrant (e.g., forward-right, forward-left, rearward-right, or rearward-left), and monaural audio, for example, a warning tone, from audio system 170.